Tiffany Chanders
Name: Tiffany Veronica Chanders Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Jewellery, Clothing, Boys, Hairdressing Appearance: Tiffany weighs 120 pounds and her height is 5"7'. She keeps her hair dyed-blonde and just below shoulder length. Its style varies depending on her outfit and activity for the day. Her eyebrows betray her natural hair colour; a light brown. Her eyes are also brown, with long eyelashes. She also wears a significant amount of makeup; foundation, blush, mascara, light pink lipstick and eye shadow. She maintains a thin-ish figure by not eating much, and sticking to salads. She mainly wears an assortment of light pastel colours, though her wardrobe is extensive. Her usual choices for clothes are spaghetti string tops or woman's tees and medium length skirts with matching shoes. Biography: Tiffany was born with a silver spoon in her mouth from an early age. An only child of a "higher society" family, her father and mother doted on her, showing her off at the social gatherings they would all attend. She received many praises in her early stages of life, being told how pretty she was and how she would grow up to be a star. Because of this lifestyle, Tiffany spent much of her pre-teen years extremely pampered and spoilt. Before Tiffany was ten, the relationship between her parents started to deteriorate. Her father, a man in the corporate world, was spending more and more time on business trips. Her mother, a stay at home wealthy housewife, made up for this lack of a husband by taking her daughter to the things she did while he was away; shopping trips, spa treatments and salons. When her father came home, it was still as if he was away. Tiffany's father had little time with her, either in calls or working in the den of their house. They had divorced by the time Tiffany has begun high-school. She felt no real sense of loss; they got to keep the home and had a sizeable portion of money still. Her father had very little significance in her life, so his disappearance did not mean so much to her. Indeed, she was thankful for him to be gone, so her and her mother could keep doing the trips and the spa treatments. Tiffany started picking up beauty tips from the people at the salons, getting an interest in hairdressing. Throughout Tiffany's high school years, to maintain their lifestyle and look for a "suitable" (wealthy) father, Tiffany's mother went through several relationships with suitors, none of them lasting more than 18 months, but were around long enough to spend their money on her and Tiffany. Tiffany began similar methods with the boys at Bayview, letting them buy her the things she wanted for the chance to allow them to be seen as "dating a hottie." She spends her time around the other (but poorer) girls who like jewellery, boys and clothes, feeling in her mind, like the princess she was always meant to be. To keep impressing the girls, she has taken an interest in these fields, becoming quite the expert through continually looking for new things and ways t keep impressing the poorer girls. She has no time for classes or study. After all, she'll just find a guy who can look after her. Subsequently her marks are low. She isn't athletic either. It recent times, she has started getting an unfavourable reputation from the "jealous" girls in the class trying to "take her men away". So, she has broadened her range to looking for guys in the wealthy and/or lonely category, finding them much easier to bend to her will. Tiffany is only out for herself, but unwilling to lift a finger herself to acheive anything if she can avoid it, least they get dirty. She carries a strong and bossy attitude which can go sour if things aren't going her way. She rarely talks about nothing else apart from herself. When around people she must show politeness/respect to she can swallow her pride long enough to get what she wants out of them. She believes herself to be richer, prettier and therefore better than most in her class and has no qualms in reminding everyone of it. Advantages: Tiffany has a fair amount of wealth, which she could use to bribe students to protect her till she gets off the island. Being a manipulator of emotions, she will have less trouble using other people to her advantage, even if it is to kill for her. In similar fashion, when it has become time to throw the people away, she will do so willingly, for her own skin. Disadvantages: Alone, Tiffany has no advantage in smarts, speed or strength. Her attitude alone, if she doesn't find a friend quickly, will attract a large amount of hate. Also, she has had very limited contact with the "outdoors", so has little idea how to rough it in the game's harsh environments. Designated Number: Female student no. 050 --- Designated Weapon: M1903 Springfield (.30-03 Springfield) strips of 5 Conclusion: My, oh my. What a great big gun for such a great big spoiled brat. I'm honestly curious to see how this one turns out. Will she actually use the gun to her advantage, or will she fail to even figure out how to use the thing? I'm willing to bet on the latter... The above biography is as written by Danetrix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Danetrix, selphie trabia, Decoy73 '''Kills: None Killed By: Felicia Carmichael Collected Weapons: M1903 Springfield (.30-03 Springfield) strips of 5 (assigned weapon), 4 Iron (from Quincy Jones) Allies: Quincy Jones Enemies: Bill Davis, Mia Kuiper, Joshua Krakowski, Marty Lovett, Felicia Carmichael Mid-game Evaluation: Tiffany began her game in the Tunnels, where she encountered students such as Charles Dawson, Gloria Benson, Jessie Anderson, Helen Wilson, Raidon Naoko, and Quincy Jones. Tiffany said she knew the way out, and left the tunnels, with Quincy following her. Tiffany then found herself at the Mountain. Tiffany gave him her weapon while they took turns sleeping. While Tiffany slept, he left to go relieve himself. While alone, Jacquard Broughten and Bill Davis approached Tiffany. Bill left the area when Quincy returned, fresh from his kill of Max Neill, while Jackie began to have a breakdown before leaving. Quincy gave Tiffany Max's 4-iron and he took her gun, and they left the area. The two soon arrived in the southern part of the Felled Forrest, where they saw Mia Kuiper kicking a tree. Quincy decided to investigate Mia, with Tiffany staying behind. Quincy asked her about Felicia, but Mia didn't know about her. The brief appearance of Raidon in the area caused Mia to believe Quincy would attack her, so she climbed on a stump and pointed her sniper rifle at Quincy. Tiffany came out and tried to quell the tension. Mia demanded that Quincy and Tiffany leave or else she would shoot them. Quincy and Tiffany agreed and left the area. Some time later, Quincy and Tiffany arrived at the Fun Fair. Not wanting to repeat what happened with Mia, Quincy kept his gun up as he and Tiffany approached Marty Lovett and Joshua Krakowski. Quincy demanded their weapons, food, and information or else he would kill them. Joshua tried to get Quincy to lower his gun, but Quincy forced him back down and demanded Tiffany search them for weapons. Tiffany found their jutte while Marty explained that they hadn't seen Felicia. Quincy didn't believe Marty, so to provoke them, he shot Joshua in the knee. Marty yelled at Quincy about that, when Joshua decided to try and save Marty. Joshua got up, punched Quincy in the face, and told Marty to run. Tiffany and Quincy began to attack Joshua as Marty ran away with the jutte. Quincy managed to overpower Joshua and shoot him in the head. Right as the two were looking over the kill, Aston Bennett appeared and began firing at the duo. The two hurried around the corner to hide behind a building. Quincy and Tiffany then fled the area. The two soon made their way back to the southern Felled Forrest. Quincy gave Tiffany the chance to leave him, but she refused. They then noticed Peter McCue and Kaitlin Anderheim approaching. Rather than dealing with them, Quincy and Tiffany left the area. The two then made their way to the Warehouses. They found Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala, and Felicia Carmichael, something that pleased Quincy and upset Tiffany. Felicia wanted to know why Quincy had been listed on the announcements. Quincy's explanation didn't make Felicia feel any better, but Tiffany was quick to point out that Felicia had also killed. Felicia's grief over the events over the last few days caused her to raise her gun at the ceiling and pull the trigger. A shot did not fire, and as Felicia lowered the gun, it went off, hittting Tiffany in the heart and killing her instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: One of G050's biggest complaints was the blood on her Gucci shoes. She should've been more worried about the blood pouring out of her heart. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Tiffany was adopted by Selphie_Trabia after her original handler went inactive. Tiffany was later adopted by Decoy73 when selphie was forced to quit the site due to real-life circumstances. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tiffany, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Crunch Time V4: *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders *Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows... *Facile Princeps *Later, Buddy *Endings & Beginnings *Legoland Empire Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tiffany Chanders. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Tiffany ended up the longest-lived of Danetrix's cast, which is interesting because at the conceptual stage she seemed the least interesting. Her adoptive handlers, however, really poured a lot of effort into giving Tiffany some direction and a method of play. She's villainous, a manipulator who's willing to play the seduction card. While Tiffany isn't the height of subtlety, I really appreciate that her manipulation was handled sensitively by and large, never devolving into graphic sex or cartoonish sadism. Tiffany enjoyed exercising control as its own end. Kudos also to Killer_Moth for having Quincy play along without making him a total moron; a lot of the time, he knows he's being played and just chooses to roll with it, and that made Tiffany's occasionally-fumbling attempts work a lot better narratively. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students